It Takes Two To Tango!
by Fudgefeather
Summary: It's Amaterasu's birthday on the Celestial Plain, and Ushiwaka is faced with nothing to give her! What's more is, he's being forced to go to her party... How's he going to make things up to her? ...Luckily, Ammy seems to have a plan in mind... And now we know why Waka loves to tango. Pregame, AmmyXWaka, oneshot But with a possible sequal


**AN: First of all, you should know this: Today (or, at least about this time of year) is my headcanon birthday for Ammy. Why? It is the day on which the sun is in the sky for the longest. Now, Japanese mythology may dictate otherwise, but for now,I like the idea of Ammy's birthday coinciding with the Sumer Solstice. ****Second, Ammy is in her human form for most of this. The only exception is at the very end, which, of course we know she is a wolf for. Third, another headcanon I have is about Waka: First, he never wore the hat on the Celestial Plain (it's a gift from Ammy and he only wears it after she dies). Second, he arrived on the Plain looking about 16 or so, which is also about Ammy's human age in this. Third, he's got shorter hair back then... still pretty long, though. (Like, middle of back length. LOL) Fourth, Ammy always called him Ushiwaka, even when he wanted to be known as simply Waka, even if just to annoy him. She forgets this on losing her meomeory, but regains it with everything else on regaining her full form in the Yami fight. Fnally, Ammy's dominant. Always.**

**...Well, after THAT long headcanon, on to the story!**

* * *

The sun was certainly shining, brighter and lighter, it seemed, than ever before. Cheerful bird calls sounded throughout the land, and delicate, glassy chimes swayed in the gentle breeze. Flowers perked up, buds blossoming, all indeed rather fit for the day it was.

At least, this was the sentiment in the mind of a certain boy, one who, despite all the goodwill extended on this day, was still feeling rather out of place. After all, he was a boy of the moon in a land dominated by gods and Celestials- beings that he knew were much more powerful and certainly a lot more deserving of being here, especially on this day of all days.

Ushiwaka glanced with a smile to his left, where the entire reason this day seemed so festive and special was standing. Amaterasu, or Ammy as she much preferred, seemed to be in a state of overwhelmed joy, gazing about with a grin on her face as if trying to decide where to race off to next. Perhaps this was one of the hardest things about her; she always had the need to move about, often so quickly it left her companions weary. Several Celestials complained to him on more than one occasion that she seemed to have more consideration for him than for them in this respect, but Ushiwaka had to doubt this. One thing he knew about Amaterasu was that she didn't care who you were, or how important. She would go to sleep when the emperor was talking and nip you if you were a princess.

Of course, he was neither, so the chances of Ammy going easy on him seemed even slimmer. Indeed, she seemed to have picked out a direction, and perked, ready to race off, expecting him to keep pace. She hesitated, however, glancing over at him, the same grin plastered over her face. "Ready, Ushi~?"

Ushiwaka barely thought about how much he hated that nickname before answering with a ready "Yes." He knew if he waited too long, Ammy would simply race off without him. Not that it wasn't already likely for her to do this… Luck seemed to be with him this time, however, for even though Ammy raced down the hill at her normal break-neck pace, she seemed to slow down to wait for him at the bottom before walking on. At least, one could call it walking; she moved so quickly Ushiwaka almost had to run to keep up.

Perhaps the reason for her slowing could be explained by the number of colorful things the Celestials had on display to trade and to give in honor of the day it was- Amaterasu's birthday, the Summer Solstice. Ushiwaka almost regretted that she had forced him to browse with her, because this meant that he could not wander off and look on his own… Indeed, he had a feeling she was forcing him to come just for that purpose- well, that and because Ammy hated shopping, even if they were only looking.

He truly had no idea today was her birthday until last night, when she flat out told him and basically ordered him to come to the party held in her honor tonight. He had stared blankly back at her.

* * *

"What, surprised I have a birthday?" she asked, challenge gleaming in her eyes. "…No, just surprised you're having a party."

She sighed, flopping over. "I knowww…" she moaned, shaking her head. "I hate having them every year, but Yomigami says that with the Celestials and how they worship me, it's kind of necessary to have something like that. At least you can keep it from being a total and utter _bore._"

She perked back up. "Luckily, he knows how much I hate it, and he's also just having a smaller party, me, you, brush gods only. This time the kind of party where you play games, eat cake, and have fun."

Ushiwaka shook his head. "Of course you'd care about the cake…" he muttered under his breath before continuing. "I'd come tomorrow, but…"

Ammy cocked her head, ear tilting back and her face looking a bit irked. "But what?"

"…I wouldn't have anything to give you…" Ushiwaka mumbled finally, looking down to avoid her gaze. Ammy sighed, rolling her eyes. "Don't even bother about it."

"But-"

"_Don't. Even. Dare._ Seriously, I am beyond caring at the moment, and there's few things you could really give me that I would really like, anyways." Her tone had an air of finality to it, and Ushiwaka looked back up. "Not even food?" he asked. Ammy's gaze whipped back to him. "…Okay… you got me there."

* * *

She seemed determined to make sure he didn't try getting something for her. Every Celestial they met she'd talk to if they wanted to, although several still seemed wary of saying anything while the Moon Tribe boy was around. She checked out everything that was available for this great day, all in all happy with the praise and affection everyone was showering on her. Despite the sun staying in the sky for so long this day, certainly the sunset and the party would be coming soon!

By about six, he was truly fretting. If he was to have any chance of getting something and still being able to reach Ammy's party in time, he'd need to get it soon. Thankfully, just as he was about to give up hope, Ammy snorted distastefully. "Well, I need to get back… Thankfully I'm not expected to get into a _gown_ or anything, but they want to have some boring ceremonies first… you're expected to come a bit later, anyway, so go on, get ready."

She didn't even give him enough time to reply before racing off. Ushiwaka gaped after her, before sighing. The good thing about browsing with Ammy was it gave him a chance to see what he could get for her birthday.

The only bad thing was, he knew she was right about one thing: of everything there, there was nothing she'd really want.

* * *

He arrived just slightly late to the party. Despite the knowledge of how little there was he could get for Ammy, he had spent all his time just searching for something he could give her. This, sadly, left him to time to change into more appropriate or dressier clothes… Surveying the scene, he almost wished he had.

He was also able to see why Ammy would hate the party.

"You never told me there would be dancing involved!" he whispered above the music as soon as he found the sun goddess. She pulled a face. "Trust me, Ushiwaka, I know. I hate it, too. Yomigami insists, though… Not that I ever dance. Now you know why I find it so boring."

With that, she was whisked off by a Celestial, who would probably find himself bent over in pain a few seconds later. Doubtless he had thought it would be best not for her to associate with the Moon boy. Despite the tolerance of the Celestials, they still distrusted the Moon Tribe, and it made no difference that he was an outcast. They still did not understand how their leader, their goddess, could trust such a boy.

He retreated from the midst of Celestials dancing to a corner where he would stay out from underfoot. He likely wasn't going to join in dancing, even if, though he would never admit it, he was quite good at it. No Celestial would be likely to invite him, and it seemed the dances required some sort of partner. Ushiwaka sighed; this was going to be a long night. He considered taking out his flute and playing it to the melody, but that, he feared, would sound out of place and too bold for the evening. Finally, without any idea what to do next, he got up, wandering into the crowd. There were tables of food; perhaps he could have a bite to eat…

Suddenly, the music died down, and another song came on, livelier than the ones to proceed it. Ammy appeared from the crowd, straight in front of Ushiwaka. "Just as bored as I am, I see… we'll see about that…"

She grabbed his hand, giving him only a moment to shout a confused, "Eh?" before transferring her other hand to his waist. "…Isn't this the other way around?" he asked in a mortified whisper as he flung up his other hand to grasp her shoulder while she tilted him down dramatically. "…You mean you're not womanly and I'm not manly?"

"It doesn't matter!" Ushiwaka shouted, flushing wildly, but either Ammy didn't hear him or she just didn't care, because in the next moments, they were dancing off. It was not one he was familiar with, neither by the movements nor by the rhythm. What's more was that Ammy seemed to hang in close by him the entire time, making sure he felt uncomfortable. He was well aware of Celestials glaring at him, as if he had ASKED to be in this situation, dancing with Ammy like this. Finally, the song ended, and he felt himself drop into a dip, Ammy hanging above him with… was that a rose in her mouth?

…He decided he didn't want to know.

"I thought you didn't dance," he said a short while later, hand rubbing against his waist where Ammy had been holding it. It tingled oddly, making him rather uncomfortable. He was still blushing from the entire ordeal…

Ammy winked at him. "Well, it does take two to tango~" she said simply, glancing at him with a smug look before turning around and walking away, a slight swagger in her steps. She played with something in her hand for a while, before dropping it behind her, where it came to land at Ushiwaka's feet. He looked down.

…It _was_ a rose.

* * *

Years later, on the bridge of the Ark of Yamato, Waka finally got payback. "It takes two to tango! The bond of the brush shall intercede!" he exclaimed, before stepping forwards and back, holding Ammy's paws. He rued the fact he could not be holding her in a more human form, but if this was the next best thing… The shocked look on his love's face was enough.

_On no you did not. This is not payback, Waka. You WILL suffer more embarrassment than even that night._

Waka gulped. _How did you remember…?_

_There are some things you never forget. And your blushing face is one of them._

Waka regretted giving Issun his last prophecy this way…


End file.
